swse_omnibusfandomcom-20200214-history
Sith Lord
Sith Lords at Large The Sith Lord is the pinnacle of the Sith tradition, Their most sacred tasks include preserving the lore and glory of the Sith and plotting their eventual ascendance to their place as rulers of the galaxy. The Sith Lord must allow nothing to stand in the way of this goal; not all the forces of the Republic military, nor the entirety of the Jedi order. When the time comes, the Sith Lord must be prepared to ruthlessly crush all opposition, leaving no traces behind. The Sith Lord cultivates individuals with the potential for both great power and great evil, training them from childhood, when possible, to be every bit as ruthless as themselves. The training can be better described as physical and mental torture, but it is designed to create someone strong, fast, cunning and deadly. The Sith Lord passes on their knowledge of the dark side of the Force, instilling in their apprentice both a lust for power and a fear of failure. Arguably, only the truly ambitious or deeply twisted ever seek to become Sith Lords. Following the path of the Sith dominates one’s destiny, requiring a constant devotion to engineering the ascendance of the Sith. A Sith Lord cannot afford the luxury of friends, mercy, or even rest. The darkside sustains them through decades of scheming and planning, of masterminding plots subtle and grandiose. Even then, a Sith Lord may meet their end without ever seeing their contributions to the Sith grand scheme come to fruition. Each must content themselves with knowing that their apprentice, or a descendant of their apprentice a hundred generations down the line, will one day honor his sacrifice by destroying the Jedi order and replacing it with the dark empire of the Sith. In the early days of the Sith, only one of their rank could ever gain the title “Dark Lord of the Sith.” Seizing this prestigious position generally required the support of a significant portion of the Sith—and the death of the previous Sith Lord. With the twilight of the Sith and the rise of Darth Bane, the rules of the old Sith were supplanted by new rules. There could only be two Sith at any time: One was the master, and the other was the apprentice. While both of these could be Sith lords, neither could take on an apprentice until the other was dead. Sometimes this resulted in vicious battles between master a student. But more commonly, a Sith Master would pass on all he knew before expiring, leaving his former apprentice to take on an apprentice of his own, and thus continue the tradition of the Sith. Examples of Sith Lords Darth Bane, Darth Krayt, Darth Malak, Darth Maul, Darth Nihilus, Darth Revan, Darth Sidious, Darth Tyranus, Darth Vader, Exar Kun. Class Rules & Traits Sith Lords have the following traits and requirements: Requirements To qualify to become a Sith Lord, a character must fulfill the following criteria. Minimum Level: 12th. Trained Skills: Use the Force. Feats: Force Sensitivity, Weapon Proficiency (lightsabers). Force Techniques: Any one Force Technique. Dark Side Score: Your Dark Side Score must be equal to your Wisdom Score. If your Dark Side Score ever becomes less than your Wisdom score, you lose access to all class features granted by this class (including talents) until your Dark Side Score again equals your Wisdom score. Force Tradition: Must be a member of the Sith tradition. Hit Points At each level, Sith Lords gain 1d10 hit points + their Constitution modifier. Force Points Sith Lords gain a number of Force Points equal to 7 + one-half their character level (rounded down) every time they gain a new level in this class (due to their strong connection to the Force, Sith Lords gain more Force Points than most other prestige classes). Any Force Points left over from previous levels are lost. Defense Bonuses At 1st level, you gain a +3 class bonus to your Fortitude Defense, Reflex Defense, and Will Defense. Fearless You are immune to fear effects. Temptation You are adept at using Dun Möch, an ancient and vile technique for tempting others to tap into the dark side of the Force. As a standard action, a Sith Lord can make a Persuasion check and compare it to the Will Defense of a single opponent within line of sight. If the check succeeds, the target is filled with fear or anger, briefly giving in to the dark side. If the target spends a Force Point before your next turn, it must either add 1 point to its Dark Side Score, or move −1 step on the Condition Track, as it is overcome by doubt and remorse. If the target spends a Destiny Point before your next turn, it instead must either add 2 points to it’s Dark Side Score, or move −2 steps on the Condition Track. Talents At every odd-numbered level (1st, 3rd, and 5th), you select a talent from any of the following talent trees. You must meet the prerequisites (if any) of the chosen talent. No talent can be selected more than once unless expressly indicated. Click on the links to learn more about a given talent tree or talent. Force Secret You must have on the deeper mysteries of the light side of the Force. At 2nd level and every level thereafter, you gain one Force secret that, once selected, cannot be changed. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Character Category:Prestige Classes Category:Core Rules